


Lost In The Stars

by RuddiestBubbles



Category: MindCrack RPF
Genre: Fluffiness!!!!, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 16:12:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5212361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuddiestBubbles/pseuds/RuddiestBubbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes people are lost in the stars</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost In The Stars

Zisteau had his camera, which had costed him an arm and a leg, hanging on his neck as he walked through town. A client wanted pictures of some of the old architecture from the town, why, he had no idea, but he wasn't one to question clients.

As Zisteau stopped at a cross walk, waiting for the light to change, he saw a man standing on the street corner opposite of himself. The man was tall and lanky. Zisteau could make out short brown hair and blue eyes. The man looked lost as he flipped a map, or what Zisteau assumed was a map, and looked around himself. 

Zisteau quickly turned his camera on and took a picture of the man, thankfully, said man hadn't noticed. 

The light changed and Zisteau hurried across the street, right to we're the man was standing. 

Zisteau finally got a good luck at him. He was young, for starters, and he did indeed have brown hair and blue eyes. Zisteau gulped nervously as he approached the man, one thought on his mind: Oh god.... he's cute.

"Do you need directions?" Zisteau asks, catching the mans attention.

The mans blue eyes, which were a light, entrancing blue, looked up at Zisteau, pure confusion in them. 

"Uh... yes" The man replies awkwardly.

"Where you trying to get to?" 

"The observatory...." 

"Ah, that's five blocks south of here" Zisteau says, pointing to a nearby road that leads there. 

The man looks in the direction for a second before looking back to Zisteau.

"Uh... thanks... I uh... I better get going" The man says awkwardly before walking away. 

Zisteau watched him walk away. 

Zisteau continues on his walk to work, which was a small coffee shop in the middle of town. 

Zisteau hated the job, but he wasn't making much of anything off of his art so he had to keep it to pay rent. 

As Zisteau made yet another pumpkin spice drink, he couldn't keep his mind off of the man he'd met earlier. 

Zisteau had known for a long while that he was gay. He'd had quiet a few boyfriends, none of them really worked out though. He'd recently been dumped by Vechs, his ex, who left him for some other guy. Zisteau had heard plenty about this other guy, Chad. Vechs and Zisteau stayed friends, which lead to a lot of Vechs bragging about his new boyfriend and how cute and adorable and bubbly he was. Zisteau was rather tired of it.

Zisteau felt lonely, he wanted a boyfriend, someone who would care for him, but, he didn't want another Vechs. Vechs was just too playful and giggly and sometimes evil for his liking. 

~~~<3~~~

Zisteau hung up his apron and clocked out for his lunch break. When he headed out the door, he was surprised to find the man from earlier standing outside the small shop, looking at a map confused. 

"Are you lost again?" Zisteau asks, a playful and mischievous glint in his blue-green eyes. 

The man looks up from his map, startled "..... Yes" 

"Where you trying to get to?"

"I'm trying to find somewhere to eat.... know anywhere good?" 

"I was just heading to lunch, mind if I accompany you?" 

A light blush appears on the mans face, but he nods "uh sure" 

The two start walking, the man sticking close to Zisteau, probably afraid of getting lost. 

"I'm Zisteau, by the way" Zisteau says, looking sideways at the man. 

"I... I'm Kurt, nice to meet you" The man, Kurt, replies. 

Zisteau took note of how shy he was.

The two made it to the restaurant, which happened to be a nice little cafe. Zisteau held the door for Kurt, who sheepishly headed in, nodding his thanks. 

Zisteau ordered his usual and took a seat at an open table. Kurt made his way over with his food minutes later, he looked nervous, which Zisteau found cute. 

"Are you new in town, or do you just get lost easily?" Zisteau asks playfully.

Kurt blushes again, a small smile tugging at his lips. "I'm new... I uh... I just got a job here" 

"Cool, what do you do?"

"I'm an astronomer" 

"Wow, how many years of college did that take?" 

"Too many" Kurt replies with a laugh

"So... what do you do?" Kurt asks, after a little bit of quiet. 

"I'm an artist. sorta.... don't get to many jobs yet." 

"What type of art?" Kurt asks, looking intrigued.

"All kinds, really, but photography is one of my specialties." 

"That's cool." Kurt says sheepishly, a light blush coloring his cheeks. 

Zisteau found Kurt's blush adorable... very adorable. 

Kurt catches time of his watch, surprise painting his face. "I've gotta get back to work" 

"Do you know your way there?"

Kurt looks to be thinking for a second, a pout on his face. "uh... no" 

Zisteau chuckles, standing up to throw away his trash. 

"I have some time till I have to be back, so I'll walk you there, it isn't far" 

~~~<3~~~ 

It had been a week, since Zisteau had meet Kurt, who he thought was super cute, and he hasn't seen him since. 

Maybe Kurt finally stopped getting lost, Zisteau thought jokingly to himself as he placed a hot cup of steaming coffee on the counter. 

He moved to the register to take the next order, finding a familiar pair of blue eyes looking at him kindly. 

"Hey Kurt, what can I get ya?" Zisteau asks, flashing him a bright smile. 

"Um... I think I'll have a caramel late, made with almond milk instead of creamer" Kurt says

"Alrighty, that'll be two fifty" 

Kurt hands over the money, which Zisteau takes and heads over to make Kurt's drink. 

Kurt watches Zisteau intently. Kurt had taken a bit of a liking to Zisteau. He found Zisteau kind, caring, funny, and he was good looking, which was definitely a plus. 

Zisteau turned back, cup in hand, and Kurt blushed, having been caught staring. 

"You like the view?" Zisteau asks with laugh, placing the cup on the counter.

Kurt's blush deepens as he tries to answer, only managing to stutter "I.... I.... I...." 

Zisteau laughs, sending Kurt a soft smile.

"Well I gotta get back to work, don't get lost again." Zisteau teases, causing Kurt to blush again. 

Kurt nods, walking towards the door. Whrn Kurt glances back, blue eyes meet blue-green and Zisteau sends Kurt another smile. 

~~~<3~~~

Zisteau handed a small flash drive to the client he'd been working for when his phone rang. 

Zisteau sent the client an apologetic look as he answered his phone, not recognizing the number. 

"Hello?" 

"Is this Zisteau hunter?" The person asks 

"Yes"

"I'd like to hire you for a photography project"

"Great! when and where?" 

"This Saturday at one AM, the observatory, top floor, or dome" 

Zisteau was silent for a second, confused by the weird time. 

"Alright, I'll be there. What's the pay?" 

"Whatever the astronomer you'll be helping decides." 

"Alright, thanks" 

Zisteau hangs up, turning back to the client. 

"Sorry about that." 

"No problem, here's your check" 

"Thanks" Zisteau says with a nod, heading out of the building. 

~~~<3~~~

Zisteau approached the observatory, his big camera bag slung across his shoulder. He got a questioning look from the secretary as he walked up to the front desk, yawning.

"Can I help you?" The lady asks, looking tired and annoyed. 

"Uh yes, I'm the photographer." 

"Take the elevator to the fifth floor and then take the west most stairs up to the dome. Mr. Mac is waiting for you there." 

"Thanks" Zisteau nods his thanks, making his way to the elevator. 

As the elevator slowly rises, the dreary music playing through the speakers, bore him, making him yawn sleepily, his eyes starting to droop closed.

He jerked awake as the elevator stopped, the doors slowly opening. He makes his way to the stairs, heading up and into the dome, seeing a tall lanky person sitting behind a telescope. 

"Kurt?" Zisteau asks questioningly, startling the young man. 

"Gah!" Kurt yelps, hitting his head when he jumps. 

"I'm so sorry!" Zistwau says, rushing over to Kurt's side.

"I..I'm fine" Kurt says, rubbing his head.

"So... what type of pictures do you need taken?" Zisteau asks after a moment, making sure Kurt was ok. 

"Lunar photos" 

"I've never actually taken those before...." 

"It's simple, really."

"If its so simple, them why didn't you do it yourself?" Zisteau asks, smirking slightly, though there was a playful look in his eyes. 

Kurt blushes profusely, ignoring the question "......all you need to do is put this special lens on your camera and link it with the telescope." 

Kurt hands Zisteau a heavy, bulky looking lens, their hands brush and Zisteau can feel his cheeks heat up. 

After getting the camera situated, and Zisteau trying not to stare at Kurt and his adorable self, moved over to the telescope, trying, and failing, at getting it set up properly. 

Kurt chuckles, walking over to Zisteau "may I?" 

Zisteau gives Kurt a skeptical look, before carefully handing Kurt the camera. 

Kurt expertly hooks it up, using great caution and care. 

"Alright, it's all yours." Kurt says, stepping back. 

Zisteau looked through the camera, seeing the moon, shining brightly. Zisteau was in awe, being able to see it that close up, see all the little details, all the shadows. 

~~~<3~~~

After he'd taken all the pictures, he looked to Kurt, who was perched on a stool not far away, just looking at Zisteau, a soft look in his entrancing blue eyes. 

Their eyes meet, and both just stared at each other for a second, a soft, kind look in both of their eyes.

It was as if fate wanted them together. As if it wanted them to move to the other, to kiss them, to hold then close, to love them.

A light blush appeared on Kurt's face as he looked away, the moment ending, the two having missed their chance. 

"Thanks for your help, Zisteau" Kurt says, breaking the silence that had hung in the air. 

"It's no problem at all." Zisteau says with a kind smile. 

After another moment, Zisteau put his camera bag back on his shoulder. 

"It's late, I better get going." Zisteau say.

"Right.... uh... have a good night, Zisteau" Kurt says, only pausing slightly, as if contemplating something.

As Zisteau walks out the door, he looks back to Kurt "you do have my number, you should use it" 

And, with that, Zisteau headed out of the observatory. 

~~~<3~~~

"Hiya Zistykinz!" Vechs says happily, walking into the living room.

"Hey Vechs" Zisteau replies, glancing up from his computer where he was editing photos. 

"Ahhh those are cool. who they for?" 

"They're for Kurt.... he's an astronomer" 

"Is he new to town?" 

"Yeah, just moved here a week or two ago" 

"Cool. So! has my Zistykinz been on any dates recently?" Vechs asks, mischief in his icy blue eyes. 

"No, not since we broke up." Zisteau admits sadly. 

"Darn, Chad had been wanting to go on a double date." 

"Right...." 

"Do you at least like someone?" 

Zisteau looked back to the computer screen, seeing the small image of Kurt looking lost. He did like someone. he liked that someone a lot. 

"Yeah, I do" Zisteau says quietly, still staring at the picture, unable to keep the small smile off his face. 

Vechs squees with excitement "OH MY GOSH!! WHO?" 

Zisteau just shakes his head at his derpy friend. "ah, now if I told you, you'd go out of your way to tell him." 

"But Zistykinz!!" Vechs wines "tell me!! I have to know!" 

"Sorry Vechs, but you'll just have to wait." 

Vechs groans "fiiiiineee" 

~~~<3~~~

Zisteau glanced at his phone as it lit up, seeing a txt from a number he didn't recognize.

~you said I should use your number, so I did~ 

Zisteau stared at the phone confused for a second, score realization of who it was hit him. 

(Kurt-K/Zisteau-Z)

Z: hey Kurt

K: I was wondering if you'd maybe like to meet up for lunch tomorrow.

Zisteau felt his face heat up, but the happiness in his heart made it ok. 

Z: I'd love to, where at?

K: that one cafe we ate at before

Z: great! i'll see you tomorrow then

K: yup

Zisteau's heart swelled at the thought that he'd get to have lunch with Kurt, though he didn't know if this was an actual date or what. 

~~~<3~~~

Zisteau walked up to the small cafe nervously. It was just Kurt, and he knew that. But, that was his problem. It was Kurt, and he really liked Kurt. 

He saw Kurt already at a table, sitting quietly. As soon as Kurt sees Zisteau, he lights up, a small smile forming as he waves. 

Zisteau smiles back, waving.

He gets himself something to eat before sitting down across from Kurt. 

"So... how'd you like the pictures?" Zisteau asks

"They turned out great" Kurt says

The whole time they were there Zisteau noticed how Kurt looked like he wanted to ask something, though he couldn't find the courage. 

After Zisteau had thrown away both of their trash, he sat back down. 

Kurt was butting his bottom lip, which was so alluring to Zisteau. 

"Uh... Zisteau...." Kurt says nervously. 

"Hmm?" Zisteau raises an eyebrow.

"I... was uh... I was wondering if you'd want to maybe.... go out with me?" Kurt finally manages to ask, his face a deep red. 

Zisteau was ecstatic, to say the least. 

"Yes" 

Kurt lets out a breath, looking to have relaxed slightly

"Did you think I'd say no?" Zisteau asks jokingly

"I... yes... I mean... how could anyone like me?"

"Aww Kurt" Zisteau reaches across the table, taking Kurt's soft hands in his own "don't think that. You are a wonderful person" 

Kurt's blush deepens, but he gently squeezes Zisteau's hands. 

Zisteau's heart swelled at the thought that he had a boyfriend. especially such a cute and sweet one.

~~~<3~~~

Zisteau had just laid down to go to bed when his phone rang. 

Zisteau groaned and picked it up, seeing the caller, which made him smile. 

"Hiya Kurt" Zisteau says sleepily after answering. 

"I didn't wake you, did I?" Kurt asks

"Nope" 

"Anyway... I was wondering if you'd like to come over to the observatory to star gaze with me" 

Zisteau looked at the clock, seeing that it was almost one.

"Sure, I'll be there soon" 

"Awesome!" 

Zisteau ends the call, getting up and getting dressed again. 

As Zisteau made his way to the elevator in the observatory, the same receptionist gave him a look. Zisteau simply smiled and waved. 

Zisteau entered the dimly lit dome, seeing Kurt laying on the ground, starring up at the night sky, which was really amazing. 

Zisteau went over and sat beside Kurt, who looked up at him.

"Hi" Kurt says quietly 

"Hi" Zisteau says with a smile

"Isn't it beautiful?" Kurt asks, his gaze going back to the stars. 

Zisteau lays down beside him, also looking up.

"It is but, I know what's even more beautiful." Zisteau glances sidelong at Kurt, a soft, loving look in his eyes. 

Kurt's eyes meet Zisteau, a light blush on his face.

Zisteau brings a hand up, caressing Kurt's cheek. He could feel Kurt shudder, just to think he could affect someone so deeply.

He moved closer, letting their lips meet and initiating a soft kiss.

His heart swelled with joy as Kurt kkisser back it was hesitant, which made it all the more alluring

Zisteau wasn't honestly sure how he fell for Kurt so quickly, but he knew he did. 

~~~<3~~~

"Soooo... Zistykinz! I heard about your boyfriend!" Vechs says as Zisteau closes the door to his apartment. 

"And....?" Zisteau raises a questioning eyebrow

"And, Chad still wants that double date" 

"Hmmm.. I dunno Vechs, Kurt's kinda shy." 

"It'll be fun!" 

"Fine, I'll as him" 

"Yes!" Vechs giggles.

~~~<3~~~

"Why are we doing this again?" Kurt asks, looking very nervous. 

"Because Vechs and Chad want a double date." Zisteau replies, glancing at his adorable boyfriend. 

Kurt groans "do you know how much convincing it took to get out of work?" 

"Probably a lot" Zisteau laughs

"Yeah"

"This is better than working right?" 

"Eh" Kurt shrugs 

"Your just lost in the stars, aren't you?"

Kurt chuckles, intertwine his fingers with Zisteau's

The two make their way into the restaurant, joining Vechs and Chad at the booth they were in.

"Awww!! he's a cutie!!" Vechs says, giggling as Chad playfully punches his shoulder. 

Kurt is instantly blushing, scooting closer to Zisteau. 

"Yeah, he definitely is" Zisteau responds, kissing Kurt on the cheek. 

"I... I..." Kurt stutters out, his face a deep red.

"So, what's your story Kurt?" Chad asks

"I um... I'm an astronomer... I just moved here last month" Kurt says, getting more confident the longer he spoke.

"That's so cool!"

Kurt chuckles "yeah, it is" 

"So he's smart and cute. how'd you get that lucky Z" Vechs says, pure mischief in his icy blue eyes.

"I... I actually asked him out" Kurt states

"Wow, you must really like Z then." 

Kurt nods "yeah... I do" 

Zisteau smiled softly and kissed Kurt.

~~~<3~~~

Zisteau heard a doorbell, which awoke him from a dream, which had been rather cute. 

As Zisteau made his way to the door, he caught the time, three thirty AM. 

He wondered why anyone would be at his door at this time. 

He found Kurt waiting outside his door. 

"Hey Kurt.... whatcha doin here?" 

"I just got off work and thought I'd stop by..... sorry it's so late" 

"It's ok, come in" 

Zisteau closes the door after Kurt enters, kicking off his shoes. 

"You don't suppose I could stay the night, do you?" Kurt asks

"Of course you can" Zisteau replies with a small smile. 

The two cuddle up on the bed, both quickly falling asleep. 

Zisteau awoke to a softly snoring Kurt, who was still fast asleep. He looked adorable, the sun was shining on his face, making his hair look shiny and his skin look soft. 

Zisteau loved Kurt so much. 

Eventually, Zisteau realized that Kirt wasn't going to wake up for a while, which Zisteau was ok with.

He knew Kurt's schedule was weird. He knew Kurt stayed up super late, researching the stars that he loved ever so much. 

Zisteau realized, his boyfriend was lost in the stars, which wasn't necessarily a bad thing.


End file.
